1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the hitches used to attach 5th wheel trailers/recreational vehicles to various types of tow vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many types of hitches and hitch systems are commonly supplied by various manufacturers to securely attach 5th wheel or goose neck trailer to tow vehicles. These hitches are manufactured and supplied in several load ranges to accommodate the weight and load to be towed. Several safety features are incorporated to assure a secure and safe locking device.
Originally all hitches were mounted rigidly to the frame of the tow vehicle following the practice of hitching commercial semi-trailers to commercial tractors. The major difference between commercial hitches and recreational vehicle hitches was in size. One problem arose from the failure to consider the differing operating conditions. Commercial trailers and tractors operate almost entirely on surfaces with the trailer and tractor on the same plane. Recreational vehicles frequently need to be leveled when parked by raising one side of the trailer leaving the tow vehicle on an unlevel surface. The result is a binding force in the hitch making it very difficult to unhook and hook up the two vehicles.
A further problem resulted from the failure to consider how the weight and spring load of the tow vehicle would effect the trailer and its contents. This has resulted in numerous cases of broken contents of the trailer and broken front frames on 5th wheel trailers. The trend to heavier 5th wheel trailers which need to be towed by larger trucks has increased the severity of the problem because until now there was no hitch or hitch system designed to address the problems.